


Where He's Bean

by starsorts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsorts/pseuds/starsorts
Summary: Chat Noir brings Ladybug coffee on patrols, and Ladybug brings sweet smiles.  Quick character study and technically a Coffee Shop AU.Drabble-ish.





	Where He's Bean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_miiraculer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_miiraculer/gifts).



i.

He hadn’t meant it to be a _thing._ But between a last-minute photo shoot in time for the latest issue of _La Mode_ to go to print and a dense few days of tests, it had been a particularly sleepless week.And if it hadn’t been for the promise of Ladybug’s presence at patrol that night, Adrien would have strongly considered skipping.

But Ladybug was there.

And so he was too.

“I thought coffee was supposed to be bad for cats,” Ladybug says, noticing the two cardboard cups he’s carrying, picked up from a coffee shop just down the street.They’re sitting on the school roof at the edge of the skylights and the sky around them is a haze of fog and street lamps.

“Lucky for you, I’m not your average alleycat,” he replies with an easy smile.

“ _My_ alleycat?”

“I don’t hear you denying it,” and he’s certain that this time, he’s gone too far.But her eyes flash with the familiar amusement he knows from when they’re trading puns during an akuma fight and somehow it’s okay.

He hands over her mocha and her fingers curl around the warmth immediately, briefly brushing his hand in her eagerness. 

Chat’s tail flicks unbidden and Ladybug smiles sweetly against her coffee cup and he's powerless to resist.

 

ii.

So it becomes normal.

Chat’s almost scared to think that, because sometimes it feels like the second he does, it’ll all vanish.Like someone took a pin to their nights and let out all the air, the moon, and the stars.

So Chat still clings to what used to be normal between them, but it’s hard to dismiss Ladybug’s warm smile each time he shows up with a coffee in hand for each of them – caramel vanilla latte with extra milk for him and a mocha for her.

But tonight, it’s different.

“Why do you keep doing this, Chat?” Ladybug snaps as she warily eyes the cup in her partner’s outstretched hand.

It’s just past nine-thirty.Below them, the streets of Paris are shiftingto a quiet slumber under the blanket of the evening sky.

“I want my lady to be energized for patrol,” he says, trying to brush off her words by flashing a grin.

“Uh-huh.”There’s a long pause where they need to just be, basking in the halo of the rooftop they’ve chosen. “I’m sorry,” she sighs eventually.“It’s been a long week.I’ve had three tests and I’ve overslept my alarm twice, and on top of the akuma attacks…I don’t mean to take it out on you.”

“It’s okay,” and in this moment, it is to him.

“But it’s not right,” Ladybug says.“It was wrong of me, and I’m sorry.”

“Well, thank you for the apology.”Ladybug nods distantly and in his search for something to talk about, something to ask to reel her back in from her depths, his gaze lands on the coffee cups.

“I never asked,” he says tentatively, “but are mochas okay?I always get them for you and you always drink them, but if you like something else better–”

“Mochas are great, really,” she replies as she stands.They’ll have to move soon to get through patrol at a decent time.“And what did you get for yourself, kitty?A bowl of milk?”

“My usual – a caramel vanilla latte with extra milk,” Chat says before planting his baton firmly in the dirt and grasping the top as it stretches into the sky.“But good joke – a-mew-sing, you could say.”

“Thanks,” Ladybug replies, swinging into the sky after him.She pointedly ignores the pun, but there’s something lighter in her voice.“I thought so too.”

 

iii.

“Just ring customers up today,” he hears one of the supervisors say to the dark-haired girl working the cash register as he gets in line at the nearby coffee shop the next day, just before patrol.“You've been making drinks every shift, so you should have a break.”

There are a few cheese pastries in the glass case and he feels Plagg peek out of his pocket in interest, though they’re close to the front of the line.

“I’d like a mocha and a caramel vanilla latte with extra milk, please,” Adrien says as he steps up to the counter a few minutes later.“Oh hey, it's good to see you again, Marinette.”

"Hi Marinette – Adrien, I mean Adrien.  Sorry!  Your regular will be out in just a minute," Marinette manages, and he swears he's seen her same warm smile somewhere before.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Re: latte with extra milk, I know it's not really possible to ask for it like that, but it sounded just extra enough that Adrien would probably order it. Headcanoning that Adrien is a hardcore sweet tooth as well.
> 
> I write LadyNoir the least, but I think they're one of the most interesting sides of the Love Square – Chat Noir just loves so wholely and ahh my heart <3 
> 
> Please come chat with me on Tumblr about writing/ML/anything: starsorts.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading – hope you enjoyed!


End file.
